


Freckles and Curls

by mrsaturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charmione, Children, Cunnilingus, Engagement, Epilogue, F/M, Flashforwards, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsaturtle/pseuds/mrsaturtle
Summary: Hermione and Charlie have been penpals for years but now Charlie is returning to the country, and he hopes that he has a future with the Brightest Witch of Her Age. Will the spark they share on paper, translate well in person? What would a future look like for the two when freckles and curls collide?





	Freckles and Curls

****

 

**A/n: This plunny has been attached to the front of my brain for a week or so. I hope you all enjoy this bit of fluffy goodness. It is a one-shot, the epilogue is already included at the bottom.**

* * *

**Facecasts:**

_Hermione Granger_  - Emma Watson

 _Charlie Weasley_ \- Airon Nik

* * *

Hermione Granger tapped her foot against the wooden floors of her country cottage. Sitting at her small dining table she swirled her glass of firewhiskey, tapping her fingers on the wooden table. She was incredibly anxious, and unfortunately, that was coming across in her normal impatient, controlling manner.

She had been waiting for her guest to arrive for the last hour, and though she knew he was the type who was consistently late, a trait that genuinely drove her crazy, she was starting to worry. In these moments she wished that the magical community could embrace certain types of muggle technology, like the cell phone. Hermione had one to communicate with her parents, but that was it. Even Patronus communication was only as fast as you could relay the message and summon a happy memory to cast the spell.

Hermione was tempted for a moment to open the shoe box of letters that sat in front of her, sitting next to the bottle of firewhiskey she had bought specifically for her guest. The box was full of all the letters the two of them had shared in the past four years. Letters that had grown from being updates on the family and how they were coping with the loss of Fred, to ones of updates on their own daily lives, and discussions about Hermione's work for magical creatures with the ministry.

Somewhere along the way, the conversations had turned personal, and Hermione had found herself growing feelings for her international penpal. And more times than she cared to admit she had found herself in bed with a letter from him and her hand in her glistening slit. She wasn't sure what would happen now that he was returning home, for good, but she couldn't help but think that this could be the beginning of her future.

Hermione was startled when a knock sounded at her door, jumping up she rushed forward and peered through the peephole. Through the fuzzy image, she could make out a very freckled face, eyes that shown bright brown in her porch light, and long red hair. She swung the door open, with more force than necessary and jumped into the arms of Charlie Weasley.

"Ooomph," Charlie groaned as her legs wrapped around his hips. His muscular arms curling around her to hold her tightly.

Hermione enjoyed the warm, masculine scent that was a perfect mixture of male musk, cinnamon, and a crackling fire, as it wrapped itself around her. It reminded her of the letters they had shared, and the intoxicating mixture that she could usually smell from the parchment. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, his long, red hair tickling her face as she did it.

Still carrying her, he walked into her flat and over to the large beige couch in her front room. He fell backward bringing her with him. His fingers threaded into her curls that hung long down her back, and he pulled on them lightly, forcing her to look at him.

"I'm here," Charlie said pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You're here, did you even stop by the Burrow?" Hermione asked kissing him after almost every word.

Charlie looked at her and smirked, "No, I told them I arrive three days from now. I knew mum wouldn't let me leave for a bit, and I needed this time with you. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione's cheeks burned, and she looked away from his bright brown eyes which glinted with confidence. She summoned her Gryffindor courage, well as much of it as she could muster, "No, I don't mind."

"I thought as much," Charlie said his voice full of mirth and his brown eyes twinkling. "So now that I'm back, what are your plans with me?"

"I didn't make any plans, but I did take all the days til the New Year off from work," Hermione said looking down at her penpal.

Charlie leaned up, kissing her softly. With a light nip, he bit her lower lip, and Hermione moaned, her mouth opening wider to allow him access. Briefly, their tongues danced with one another, until Hermione gave up, and allowed him full access to her mouth. His hands moved from her upper back, down until he cradled her arse.

Hermione's heart was racing, this was everything and more that the letters had promised. Charlie had been stuck in Romania since the war ended, and Hermione had been too busy with work to go visit him, plus staying on a Dragon Reserve wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Have you eaten?" Hermione asked when they both paused to catch their breath.

"No, I came straight here from the Ministry. I wouldn't have been late if I hadn't run into dad," Charlie said rolling his eyes. "But I made him swear to give us a few days, well I didn't mention who us was, but he understood."

Hermione smiled, "Well I should probably feed you. You'll need to begin adjusting to bland foods of the Isles, again."

Charlie captured her lips again before she could begin moving off of him, and she groaned into his mouth. This was better than what she had imagined it would be. Finally, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed.

"If you keep that up, we'll never eat," Hermione said, standing up from his lap.

Charlie stood up too, and as Hermione began to walk away towards the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around her waist and walked directly behind her.

"Don't think I'm letting you go that easy witch, I've finally got you in person, after all these years," Charlie whispered in her ear, making goose pimples appear on her flesh.

"You will have to let me go while I cook; otherwise it will take even longer to cook," Hermione said as they arrived in the kitchen. She spun in his arms and looked up at him, anticipating the moment when she could begin to count the freckles on his face.

It had been a joke in their letters that once they were able to see each other again, Hermione would count his freckles and Charlie would count her curls. Both of which were impossible feats, but it was something that held them over.

"Well if you insist, I suppose I could help so that it takes even less time," Charlie said winking at her before he let her go. "I am yours to command witch, give me my orders."

* * *

An hour later Hermione leaned back in her chair, a wine glass held between two fingers as she gazed at Charlie. She had never really cared if a man was good looking or not, but she had to admit that this Weasley was beautiful. His brown eyes were so light they almost glowed like amber, his dark red hair was held back in a low bun, but strands would constantly fall loose, his pale skin almost appeared tan because of the sheer amount of freckles, and his lips were full and pink. She wanted to chuckle when she realised she hadn't even bothered to admire his body yet, but that would come with time.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked looking at her as he took a sip of firewhiskey.

"Honestly? You, it's hard to believe you're finally here," Hermione said a small smile playing on her lips. "It's like a dream, to finally have you here. I was worried that it would be awkward, but the moment I laid eyes on you, it was like our two worlds collided. The world where Charlie Weasley had just been Ron's older brother and the world where you wrote me letters that could bring tears of laughter and emotion to my eyes."

"I know what you mean, hard to admit but I was a bit nervous on the way over here," Charlie said taking another sip. "We've been so great on paper, I was worried it wouldn't carry over in person. That I would be just Ron's older brother."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "Well it doesn't feel like that at all. It feels perfect."

Charlie nodded and reached forward to grasp her hand. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed the top before turning it over and kissing her palm and then lightly sucking on the veins in her wrist. "This little bit of you already tastes amazing."

She blushed and looked down. This was the moment for some Gryffindor courage, "I don't really know how to say this, but we've been teasing each other for months, and I was wondering if you-," her words were cut off when Charlie rose to his feet and moving towards her, he brought his lips down, crashing against hers.

Suddenly there were too many layers, on both of them. Hermione felt heat rising in her blood, and as their lips moved together, she began to pull her shirt over her head. They broke apart briefly to remove it completely, and Charlie began backing them up.

"Your bedroom down here?" Charlie asked each word punctuated by a kiss against her lips.

Hermione nodded, now working on the buttons to Charlie's plaid shirt. Frustrated she tried to rip at it and groaned when it didn't give way. Charlie's hands that had been on her hips, leading her backward, quickly finished the job she had attempted, ripping it from his body. He promptly rid her of the t-shirt she was wearing, and with his mouth against her throat, he undid her bra.

As she ran her hands over his chest and abdomen, she pulled away from him making sure what she was feeling was exactly what it looked like. Her core tightened, and she could feel how much fluid was beginning to collect between her legs, as he captured her lips again. He was a mixture of hard muscles and countless freckles that seemed to fit him perfectly.

Charlie began to turn her towards the door that would lead into her bathroom, and Hermione shook her head and pulled at his hand to follow her into her bedroom. Once they were inside, Charlie picked her up and lightly tossed her on the bed, Hermione giggling at the playfulness.

"Stay there witch, and don't move. I need to enjoy myself before I get to the main event," Charlie said his voice so low and gravely that Hermione's core fluttered again.

The only thing that Hermione moved were her brown eyes as she watched Charlie step out of his denims, leaving himself bare except for his socks, that looked hand-knitted. Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the member between his legs. He was far bigger than any other man or dildo she had ever had penetrate her, and she honestly couldn't wait.

"Wow Charlie, you weren't kidding," Hermione purred unable to stop herself from saying something.

"It was more a warning than anything witch. I don't mean to be arrogant, but some have struggled to take it all," Charlie said, and to Hermione's surprise, he actually looked a little worried. She wasn't even in the slightest, even if it took a few tries, she would take him, all of him.

Charlie knelt down in front of Hermione, his hands going immediatly to the button of her own jeans, he quickly undid them and began to pull her pants down her hips and legs. When she was free of the tight pants, his eyes roamed her body.

"You are a beautiful witch, Hermione," Charlie said his voice low. The look in his eyes making Hermione blush.

Charlie picked up her right foot, and with careful fingers began to massage her foot, spending extra time on her arch, the movements bringing a moan to Hermione's lips. As his hands moved up to rub her calves, he started to kiss his way along her skin. His lips left a line of salivia from her foot, up past her ankle and all the way up to the back of her leg, behind her knee.

Hermione couldn't control her moans as his fingers continued to knead her into quiet pleasure. She hadn't realised how tight her muscles were until she was being massaged by her penpal of the last four years. She had been working so hard in preperation of his return to England so that she could take as much time off as possible. Though they had spent the last two years in romantic communication, they still wanted to make sure that when they came together finally that it felt right, so no plans had been made about their future.

No one in their lives knew about them, except for Ginny, but that was because she had discovered one of Charlie's letters to Hermione when she was helping her redo her bedroom. The youngest Weasley had been overjoyed over the news and had promised her lifelong secrecy if that's what it came to. And though Hermione was secretly hoping that this was it for both her and Charlie, she knew it was a lot to hope that they would both mesh so well together. Especially since they had both been single for so long.

Hermione's thoughts were distracted as Charlie's lips began to move up from the back of her leg, to nip at the tender skin at the inside of her thigh. She gasped as his fingers raced to their goal before his mouth got there. His fingers were at the apex of her legs, and running through her glistening slit, paying particular attention to frazzled bud at the top.

Charlie leaned away from her thighs to look at her warmly, "I feel like I've imagined you so many times, and yet you are even more than amazing then my imagination could dream up."

Hermione's chest flushed with pleasure, and her back rose off the bed as Charlie sunk two fingers in between her folds and into her crushing heat. It had been over four years since she had last had someone or anything enter her, and she knew it was going to be a tight fit. They had written about this very thing many times, and while all she wanted was to feel Charlie between her thighs thrusting in and out of her, she was thankful he was taking the time to warm her up.

"I'm not sure I'll even fit in you witch," Charlie said with a playful smirk. His amber-brown eyes were dancing with pleasure and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

Deciding to shelve her know-it-all brain and play along she replied, "I guess we'll just have to keep practicing until you do."

"Now that's my kind of witch, ready to face the challenge head-on," Charlie said just before he leaned down to run his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top. He paused over the hot button and began to give it all of his attention. His fingers stopped their thrusting motion, but he kept the fingers inside of her sliding against her walls in a "come here" motion, which was slowly making her lose her mind.

As Charlie continued his oral ministrations, Hermione's hands went down to rest in his long red hair, latching on for dear life, and trying to pull him impossibly closer. As she began to reach the point of no return, she couldn't take a breath without it coming out in a shriek or moan.

When Hermione was sure the pleasure was going to cause her to fall over the edge and faint, she felt a third finger enter her, spreading her even more, and she broke. Even with her eyes closed, she could see flashes of light, her chest was rising and falling in quick breathes, and the sounds from where Charlie was attached to her, had turned impossibly wet. The only sound in the room apart from Hermione's moans was the squelching sound of her core as it flooded with her arousal.

When she next opened her eyes, it was to see Charlie running his finger around the edge of his mouth, and licking up the excess fluids that had coated his lips and beard. Hermione's eye's widened as she watched him clean himself, there had never been anything as erotic as watching a man clean himself off after eating you out.

Hermione's eyelids flickered open and closed for a few minutes, and she only opened them finally when she felt Charlie crawl over her, his heavy weight bringing her out of her stupor. Her brown eyes locked on his amber, and without blinking, Charlie began to slowly move inside of her.

She could feel the slight pain from being spread open, and when she winced, he fell forward capturing her lips with his own, their bodies molding together in a delicate embrace. Slowly Charlie kept thrusting just enough to give way to more unfound territory.

"I think I love you, Hermione, I want you to know that, but I think I would love you without sex too," Charlie murmured his eyes glassy as he gazed down at her.

Hermione blinked rapidly trying to control the tears that were forming in the corner of her own eyes. She couldn't help it though when he finally sank into her fully, a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure lighting all of her nerve endings on fire.

When Charlie stilled inside of her, allowing her a few moments to fully adjust, Hermione raised her hand to his cheek, and very softly replied, "I think I love you too Charlie."As soon as the words fell from her lips, Charlie began thrusting, leaving them both too breathless to say anything more.

His large, rough, calloused hands, so unlike her own, went to her chest and began to tease her nipples to tight peaks. It was a new sensation, and Charlie seemed to know it, as his mouth curved up into a wicked smirk of knowledge. Hermione was soon rising up to push her breasts further into his waiting hands.

"I don't think I'll last long, witch. It's been far too long, and you feel exquiste," Charlie ground out, his jaw clenched now as his hips continued to move back and forth.

Hermione nodded, and snaked her hand down between them, heading for her clit. But her hand was brushed away with one of Charlie's. He had left her left nipple alone so that his thumb could rub circles on her pleading bud.

"Oh Charlie, yessss," Hermione said the word turning into a hiss at the end as he created a tentalizing rhythm of circle, circle, pinch, circle, pinch.

"I want you to come with me."

Hermione nodded and refocused her energy, her gaze falling over Charlie's body, almost unable to believe that this wizard was all hers right now. She was so close to falling over the edge again when Charlie interuptted the silence.

"You're all mine witch, and I don't plan to let you go," Charlie moaned his eyes locked on hers as she fell. She was barely aware of his thrusts speeding up or when they stilled, as the pleasure crashed over her, sending her out of this world. Her eyes closed and she struggled to get enough air into her lungs.

The last thing she felt was Charlie's strong arms wrapping around her, and him pulling her towards him.

* * *

Two hours later, as Charlie cradled Hermione in his arms, he whispered in his ears, "I have something I want to give you, but if it's too soon, I want you to know that I will wait." Hermione turned her head to look at him. His brow was crinkled as he looked at her.

He moved against her back, reaching over for his wand on her nightstand. Once it was in his hand, he summoned a small box to his hand. He placed his wand and the box in front of Hermione, her eyes growing wide at the size of the box. Her heart was beating a hard rhythm against her ribcage; the longer she stared at it.

"Hermione, in the years that you and I have been sharing letters, I saw your owl more than I saw anyone else in my life. I waited with that owl after every letter sent, the continuous stream of conversation that you and I kept up over the years, and it still wasn't enough. After years of running after dragons in Romania, I realised I was missing something even greater."

Charlie turned her to her back, opening the box with one hand, as he moved to sit next to her and continued. "I need you, to walk this world with me. Instead of writing everything on a scroll and sending it off with your bloody owl, I want to walk in after a long day's work and tell you. I want to see you smile every night as we go to bed, I want to hear your cries of passion as often as you'll let me, and I want to see you heavy with my children. Then when our children have grown, I want to grow old next to you." He took a deep breath, his eyes glowing brighter than ever before, though Hermione was struggling to see them through the tears now falling from her eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the great privilege of marrying me," Charlie asked, and though his eyes were free of excess water, his voice was thick with emotion.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at him for a few heartbeats before she began nodding and she finally looked down to see Charlie holding the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A large oval diamond was nestled amongst a ring of smaller diamonds all set in white gold and glittering in the candle light that floated above them.

"Are you saying yes?" Charlies asked impatiently.

"Yes, of course, I'm saying yes," Hermione said her voice high-pitched.

Charlie grabbed her left hand and slowly slid the beautiful ring down. He kissed the ring than her hand and pulled her into his arms. "You have made me so happy, Hermione."

* * *

Three days later, when Charlie and Hermione had finally decided it was time to leave the confines of their bed, they apparated to the border of the Burrow's wards. The snow had just started to fall in this part of the country, as Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

Charlie placed his arm around her shoulders and headed up the path towards his old home. He was smiling broadly, knowing he was the luckiest man in the world. When they reached the door, he reached out to knock, moving his hand from her shoulder to hold her left hand in his.

The door swung open widely, and they stood face to face with his mother. Mrs Weasley beamed at the pair, wrapping Charlie in a tight hug, "Oh I'm so happy you're finally here Charlie, and Hermione, you're both here, perfect."

Charlie was about to explain that they had, in fact, arrived together, but he was quickly swept into the arms of his dad and all of his siblings. Hermione stood by the door, which Mrs Weasley shut behind her and watched with a smile as everyone greeted her fiance. She moved her finger slightly, feeling the pressure of the ring between her two fingers, unable to help her smile growing at the feeling.

When Charlie had finally been released from George, he looked at Hermione who made her way over to him slowly, stopping in front of each person for a quick hug. She was finally next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again, earning a curious gaze from everyone in the room "Mum, Dad, everyone, Hermione and I have some exciting news. She's agreed to marry me," Charlie exclaimed as the room erupted in noise.

"We didn't want to wait to tell anyone, we're just so happy," Hermione said as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I had no idea they were even seeing each other," Mrs Weasley exclaimed by the door.

"Jolly good," George said smiling broadly at the couple.

"It's about time," Ginny grumbled, but her voice was light with mirth.

"Another Weasley wife, this is so perfect," Fleur said, her hand on her growing belly.

Once everyone had hugged again, they all sat down to have yule tea. Charlie explaining the many, many months of post they had shared. He had apologised to his mum for staying with Hermione before he came to visit, but the elder Mrs Weasley had brushed him off, saying she would have a lot more time with him now that he was living in the country.

Hermione looked around the room, full of all of the people she loved, unable to stop smiling. Everything was falling together perfectly.

* * *

Five years later, Hermione starred into her husband's amber eyes across the bed, with their two children nestled between them. It was still early, but each of them were too used to waking up with the sun to care. The curtains were still closed, allowing their little ones to continue sleeping, but even in the near darkness, they found each other.

It was something neither of them had ever gotten over, just gazing at each other, as though making up for the years they had missed before they married. Hermione could confidently say that no one on Earth, besides her, knew the number of freckles on Charlie Weasley's face.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley," Charlie mouthed at his wife, as he extended his hand to meet hers over their children.

"Good morning," Hermione said smiling brightly.

"Mumma," Rose said, turning to look at Hermione, her wide brown eyes blinking open.

"Good morning love," Hermione replied turning her gaze and smile onto her first born, her precious daughter, Rose Minerva Weasley.

"Mumma, why don't you have freckles like Artie and me?" Rose asked her voice low and raising her hand to rub against Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione looked at Charlie who smirked at her, somehow though they both denied mentioning it to their precocious little daughter, she was fascinated with the similarities between her and her parents. Especially the freckles that dusted her cheeks and the long red curls that fell against her back.

"Because I'm not a Weasley, love," Hermione said smiling at Rose. "Mumma was a Granger before she married your papa, Nana and Grandad are my parents. Granny and Grandpere are papa's mom and dad."

"But mumma you are a Weasley," Rose said her brow crinkling in confusion.

"I am now because I married papa," Hermione explained extracting her hand from Charlies, to wiggle her ring in front of Rose. The five-year-old loved the ring almost as much as Hermione did herself. "You remember the story of us getting married."

Rose nodded and turned to look at Charlie, "Papa you love mumma?"

Charlie smiled his eyes flicking to Hermione whose smile grew, "Yes, Rosie."

"Good I do too," Rose said simply, as though her opinion was the only one that mattered. "Mumma how much longer til the baby comes?"

Hermione's hand moved to rest against her growing abdomen, feeling the delightful kicks of their youngest, "Another three months, love. Would you like to go check a day off on the calendar?"

"Yes, but Artie needs to wake up first," Rose said, and before either of her parents could stop her, she shoved Arthur Harry Weasley roughly, the toddler's brown eyes opening. "Artie come on, we need to check off a day."

Rose jumped to her feet, standing on the bed, as her brother stood too. Hermione sighed, noticing that Artie's pajamas were a few inches shorter than she realised.

"I'll go with them my darling, take your time getting ready and I'll feed the hungry beasts," Charlie said standing up and going to follow his children.

Hermione watched them go, a smile plastered on her face. Charlie had only just started softening at the edges a bit, and though he was loathe to admit it, he was finally beginning to feel the work he did at the Dragon Refuge.

She slowly sat up, her hand falling to her stomach to rub her bump lovingly. "I suppose it's time to get up little one. Prepare yourself, these are the last few months of silence you'll ever experience if your sister has anything to say about it."

Before she stood up, Hermione's eyes fell on the picture frames adorning her dresser. The highlights of her life displayed in the immortal images. A picture of her, Harry, and Ron between third and fourth year. A picture of she and Charlie at their wedding, their miniature selves waving up at her. And in the front of everything, the most recent photo of the entire Weasley family, now numbering over twenty-five large, most with red hair, but none as freckled or curly as her own little family. She would spend the rest of her life counting freckles and curls.

* * *

_**The end.** _


End file.
